Camping
by Blood Red Raven
Summary: -UPDATED AND COMPLETED! - Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg go on a camping trip in the great Canadian outdoors. Read and enjoy - you know you want to!
1. Ready for for some camping good fun?

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: More silly and insane fluff! Yeah the storie's unplausible (is that a word?) but oh well! It's just for a bit of fun, and yes…pretend Jasper, AB Canada is relatively close to Nevada! 

Enjoy!

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a camping trip = much hilarity ensuing! (hopefully).

****

Summary: Our favourite CSI team, decide to go camping in the great Canadian outdoors! 

~*~

Greg was the last one to pile into the large black SUV just as the gang was pulling out of the CSI parking lot.

"Common Greg, we have to get a move on."

Grumbling Greg ran a hand through his hair, "Too early for moving fast…"

Raising a fine plucked eyebrow Catherine shook her head while holding onto a piping hot cup of coffee, "It's not that bad Greg."

But at that point it was too late, Greg was already fast asleep using his fluorescent colored blazer as a pillow against the vehicle window. 

Looking away from his crumpled figure she smiled, infused with coffee goodness, "Who's up for some fun car games guys???!?!" Catherine yelled.

Everyone looked at her and blinked, she cleared her throat, "all righty then."

The drive was long and ever so boring and colorful as Catherine found it necessary to fill their ride with childish games and loud laughing… eventually Sara took away her beverage of coffee where in which without her substance Catherine promptly passed out and the SUV filled with joyous joy. 

Warrick, Sarah, Grissom, Greg, Catherine, and Nick were going on a camping trip to the place in the wilderness, the best place in the world… Canada where the buffalo roam… good ol'e Jasper park. It was Grissom's idea, 'the bugs are interesting up north!' he said and eventually it turned into a giant all expenses paid for field trip all thanks to Grissom's quick witty thinking.

TBC of course!

Let us know what you think, but no flames please!


	2. Aren't you a fat little squirrel

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: More silly and insane fluff! Yeah the storie's unplausible (is that a word?) but oh well! It's just for a bit of fun, and yes…pretend Jasper, AB Canada is relatively close to Nevada! 

Enjoy!

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a camping trip = much hilarity ensuing! (hopefully).

****

Summary: Our favourite CSI team, decide to go camping in the great Canadian outdoors! 

~*~

When they finally reached the campground it was late afternoon. They all piled out of the SUV to stretch their cramped legs and admire the site.

Warrick opened the trailer small trailer hitched onto the back of the SUV.

There was a chirp and Greg looked over at the perimeter of their campsite. There was a squirrel perched on his hind legs, head darting about. It turned and saw Greg and dropped onto all fours. Greg carefully opened his pack of cookies and fished one out and "Skippy" edged closer to investigate.

"Well aren't you a nice little fat squirrel" Greg said taunting the furry animal with of all things an animal cracker. 

"Greg, I don't think that's a good idea." Grissom said as he unloaded the suitcases from the trailer.

"Why not?" he asked, "besides he's just a small little guy." Greg motioned to the squirrel flaunting the cookie around and around his face. 

"Because you're not supposed to feed the animals, it's park rules."

"Rules fules, it's just a single cookie." 

"ya huh until he comes back rabid for more and then he becomes reliant…"Grissom turned away from Greg as a bag was stuck in a crevice between the spare tire and a tire iron. At that moment there was a girlish high pitched scream, "Get it off of me, eeeheheheeee!!!!"

"What the?" Grissom turned around to see Greg flailing around, a furry animal plastered to his face. It was apparently chewing on the cookie while at the same time gnawing on Greg's tasty nose.

"It burns, Satan squirrel get off," Greg hit the squirrel but it just wouldn't budge. Crying through the happy and evil chitter chatter of the hungry squirrel Greg just didn't know what to do.

"Stand still Greg," Sara screamed, muffling her laugh as she reached out to grab the squirrel. 

"Mommy," Greg pleaded.

Laughing Grissom, Nick and Sara tried to pry the thing off of his face. Eventually they were successful, but before they could restrain the monstrous cannibal rodent it flew off into the lush green forest.

Greg sat slumped in the chair as Catherine spread Polysporin over his scratched nose before she bandaged it up.

"It burns," he whimpered, sure he would need therapy for life.

"There you go," Catherine said trying not to smirk.

"Thank you." Greg huffed.

"You know I told you," Grissom said.

"No gloating," Greg snapped.

"Hopefully that thing wasn't rabid," Catherine said shoving the case back into the back of the trailer.

"If it is," Greg looked pointedly at Grissom, "I'll be sure to bite you." He touched his nose tenderly.

"That'll teach you," Sara snickered, "to feed the wildlife." A snort escaped her lips and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"It's not funny!"

Warrick snorted next, dropping the bag of wiener roasting sticks.

"I could be permanently scarred!"

That was the last straw before everyone broke into loud peals of hysterical laughter. Greg simply glared at them all in turn before stomping away.

TBC of course!

Let us know what you think, but no flames please!


	3. Stupid tents, campires, and The Plan

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: More silly and insane fluff! Yeah the storie's unplausible (is that a word?) but oh well! It's just for a bit of fun, and yes…pretend Jasper, AB Canada is relatively close to Nevada! 

Enjoy!

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a camping trip = much hilarity ensuing! (hopefully).

****

Summary: Our favourite CSI team, decide to go camping in the great Canadian outdoors! 

~*~

"Okay, so if this pole goes here and that pole goes there then—" Sara let go of the tent and stepped away. It stood for about two seconds before falling in on its self.

Nick tried to keep from laughing but the look on Sara's face and the dilapidated tent was just too classic. He let out a loud 'pfffft' and burst out laughing.

Sara was not amused; she took hold of the tent pole. "You know Stokes, I have a tent pole and I know just where to _insert_ it."

"I'm sorry," Nick gasped, with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"You think you can do better Texas?" Sara challenged, "be my guest."

Warrick made a face, "this won't be pretty."

"This is going to be _good_!" Greg exclaimed his nose heavily bandaged, "I'm grabbing a chair." 

"All right," Nick said in a macho tone of voice. "This shouldn't be too hard, anyone could do it."

"Sure," Sara folded her arms, "go ahead." She rose her eyebrows and waited patiently. 

Two minutes later Sara heard a satisfying roar from Nick, who kicked at the tent.

Catherine cleared her throat, "I'm not an expert or anything guys, but uh," she pointed at the fallen tent. "I think it actually has to be attached to the ground in order for it not to fall over." She smiled and hefted the girls tent over to the other side of the campsite.

"Right," Nick said scratching his head.

"I knew that," Sara said quickly.

"Okay," Nick hissed into Warrick's ear, "the plan is all set."

"Griss in on it?"

"Of course," Nick replied, "it was his idea."

Greg clasped his hands together.

Sara made a face, "I don't like the look of that."

"Look of what?" Catherine asked, opening the cooler for a beer.

"The three of them," Sara said. Catherine nodded her head.

"Hey!" She yelled and the three conspiring CSI's sprung apart. "Some of us are hungry around here!"

TBC of course!

Let us know what you think, but no flames please!


	4. Joe Alberta

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: More silly and insane fluff! Yeah the storie's unplausible (is that a word?) but oh well! It's just for a bit of fun, and yes…pretend Jasper, AB Canada is relatively close to Nevada! 

Enjoy!

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a camping trip = much hilarity ensuing! (hopefully).

****

Summary: Our favourite CSI team, decide to go camping in the great Canadian outdoors! 

~*~

Half an hour later Warrick had finally built a nice large campfire. And the tents were finally set up properly so they wouldn't collapse on their occupants at night. Finally everyone had a chance to sit down and relax.

Everyone dragged over a lawn chair and gathered around the pit. Where hot dog buns, wieners and condiments were waiting.

Soon the sun went down creating an eerie spooky feeling within the confines of the campground. A dog barked and the fire cracked.

"Ohh who's up for a scary story?" Nick asked in between stuffing his face with hot dog he grinned and the fire cast shadows across his face. He shoved the rest of his hot dog in his mouth and finished chewing before continuing on. "Grissom? Why don't you give it a shot."

"Okay," Grissom sat forward in his chair. "You ladies ever heard of Joe Alberta?"

"No…" Sara said slowly, "should we?"

Greg whistled, "you ladies telling me you don't know about the legend of old Joe?"

"Do _you_ know about 'old Joe'?" Catherine asked, an air of disbelieve in her voice.

"Everyone knows the legend of old Joe," Greg replied.

"Silence," Grissom commanded and Catherine sighed sitting back, decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

__

Might be good for a laugh.

"It all happened seventeen years ago…" Grissom said softly, Sara leaned forward so she could hear him. Grissom spoke softly, keeping his eyes trained on the fire, weaving a story about a young man who had been admitted to a mental institution in rural northern Montana. The story went about how he had murdered his own family with an ax before being sent to asylum. For years they had tried shock therapy but Joe refused to show any remorse for his crime.

"Then one night there was a storm, and the power went out leaving Joe his chance to escape. Teams of search parties combed the forests and surrounding towns for months but there was no sign of Joe.

Until one night two years later when a group of college students went to a camp ground much like this one. They spent the better part of the day drinking and partying and then finally around midnight they all drifted off to sleep." Grissom paused and looked at each of them in turn, Sara licked her lips and even Catherine was leaning forward in her lawn chair. "It started to rain, and then Joe stumbled across the camp site. He had been hiding out in a cabin for months, and finally he'd have his chance to feel the thrill of murder again. The next day a young woman who was jogging came across the camp site and found the students…all murdered. When the police arrived all they found was an ax and no Joe Alberta." Grissom sat back and stretched, "they say he still roams around these parts, but only comes out when it storms." He smiled and reached over, spearing another wiener.

"Joe _Alberta_?" Catherine scoffed, "nice try Gil."

Grissom shrugged, "I'm only telling the story as I know it."

Sara looked down at her uneaten hot dog in her hands. Sure Grissom's story hadn't exactly been original, but it was just the way he had told it…she never knew he was such an amazing story teller.

"So," Nick said, feigning a yawn. "I don't know about the rest of ya'll but I'm beat."

"Me too," Catharine agreed.

"You girls gonna be okay?" Greg asked, "or are you in the need of a little manly protection?"

Sara opened her mouth to retort when there was a low rumble of thunder and the sky opened up above them.

"Run for it!" Sara yelped, pushing past her lawn chair. The six of them made a mad dash for their tents flinging open the doors and leaping inside.

"Make sure nothing's touching the sides," Sara said pulling her sleeping bag and pillow away.

"Well that was a little convenient wasn't it?" Warrick wondered, and Greg nodded.

"This is going to be so excellent."

"I have to pee," Sara said peeing out the front window of the tent, "but I'm not going out there.

"It should pass in a few minutes."

Nick tugged his sleeping back away from the wall of his tent, "where did you hear that story Griss? That was great."

Grissom shrugged, "no where. I just made it up."

Nick grinned.

TBC of course!

****

b. r. c: Sorry if the campfire story didn't leave you with chills snaking up your spine, just imagine it was frightening.

Let us know what you think, but no flames please!


	5. The Plan goes into action!

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: More silly and insane fluff! Yeah the story's unplausible (is that a word?) but oh well! It's just for a bit of fun, and yes…pretend Jasper, AB Canada is relatively close to Nevada! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You're all too kind!

Enjoy!

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a camping trip = much hilarity ensuing! (Hopefully).

****

Summary: Our favourite CSI team, decide to go camping in the great Canadian outdoors! 

~*~

Sara pulled on her windbreaker; she tugged the hood up over her head. "I'm ready," she declared setting her jaw.

"Here," Catherine gave her the flashlight, "you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'll be all right," Sara replied, she unzipped the tent and slipped out, making a mad dash across the campground. The light from the flashlight bounced around half-hazardly, glinting off Nick's face that was sticking out of the tent. Sara was too intent on making it to her destination to notice.

Sara sprinted down the road, her running shoes slapping against the wet, muddy asphalt.

Nick ran after her, careful to keep enough distance between them. He crouched behind a tree and watched as Sara disappeared into the washroom.

He ran around to the side of the rectangular building, waiting for her to come out…

Catherine shivered and zipped up her fleece hoodie, trying to remember why she had ever let Grissom talk her into this ridiculous camping trip in the first place.

"It will give a chance to bond," he had said, "besides—"

Yeah, yeah the Great Canadian Bugs, Catherine snorted. She didn't understand why he couldn't just get a reference book from the library!

She heard a rustle and something brushed against the tent, Catherine dismissed it as a tree branch until she heard the low groan.

She felt a sharp pain in her hand and looked down, she was clutching her pillow tightly.

"Get a grip Cath," she muttered just as there was another noise, this time a growl. She heard something scrape against the tent. She heard another low growl and more scratching.

Catherine fumbled for something solid and came up with a hiking boot. She reached for the zipper right when all hell broke loose.

Her shrill scream rang out across the campground.

Sara brushed her hair back from her face, some how she didn't really think the rain-plastered look suited her. She ripped off a paper towel and dabbed at her face before grabbing the flashlight.

She pulled open the door and was about to step out when something large, wet and male jumped in front of her.

"Aaah!" Nick yelled.

"Aaah!" Sara screamed, lashing out with the flashlight, catching him in the shoulder.

"Ouch," Nick grunted.

"Nick!" Sara yelled, whacking him with the flashlight again.

"Ouch!" Nick cried, "what was that for!?"

"For scaring the shit out of me!" Sara hit him again for good measure.

"Stop!" Nick held up his hands, "I'm sorry it was just a joke."

Sara glared at Nick for a few moments and opened her mouth to say something just as she heard an ear-splitting scream.

"Was the hell was that?" Sara demanded.

Nick had a pretty good idea, if the plan was going according to…well…plan.

Grissom was having a really hard time trying not to laugh. They attacked the tents with their fists and Catherine screamed, then she cursed, unzipping the tent door. She swung the hiking boot and thwacked Warrick right in the.

"Ohh," Warrick slumped over, clutching his wounded leg. Catherine stared out of the tent baffled.

"What going on?" Sara asked, running into the campsite, Nick on her heels.

Grissom tried on an innocent look and Greg scratched his head. Warrick was still on the ground and Nick was rubbing his shoulder.

Catherine crawled out of her tent, "I have an idea of what's going on."

"Why are you holding my boot?"

"Because," Catherine sent a withering glare in Grissom, Greg and Warrick's direction, "they decided it would be amusing to make noises and whack my tent. I had to defend myself."

"I'd say you did a good job," Grissom replied, referring to Warrick.

TBC of course!

****

b. r. c. and raven: don't worry folks, Sara and Catherine enact their revenge! Not sure exactly what it is yet, but they will get them…get them good! Ooh! And be sure to read our other collaboration "It's a Sign"! Thanks and be sure to let us know what you think, but no flames please!


	6. Insert amusing chapter title here!

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: More silly and insane fluff! Yeah the story's unplausible (is that a word?) but oh well! It's just for a bit of fun, and yes…pretend Jasper, AB Canada is relatively close to Nevada! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You're all too kind!

Enjoy!

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a camping trip = much hilarity ensuing! (Hopefully).

****

Summary: Our favourite CSI team, decide to go camping in the great Canadian outdoors! 

~*~

The girls were fuming, they had been tricked! And it wasn't very funny.

"You really scared us guys," Catherine frowned, as she was cold and wet. It didn't help that she didn't want to be out in the wilderness in the first place. _Stupid Canadian bugs, stupid guys,_ she thought to her self. 

Sara was just as mad, but nearly grinning, she couldn't believe that they were dumb enough to believe Grissom's little Joe Albert story. 

"You guys-were-s-s-o scared," Greg laughed standing beside Grissom who was chuckling (evilly no doubt) at how perfect his plan had been. In fact they were all laughing, their sides hurting like heck. 

"Stop it," Sara warned. But they wouldn't. So she did was needed to be done, she took out their ringleader, Grissom. 

She plowed into him—body checking him to the ground. They hit the mud, sliding a few feet across the ground before coming to a halt knocking over the lawn chairs in front of the fire. She knew his weakness, he was … ticklish. 

"You asked for it Grissom!"

He knew what she was going to do. It was too late. "NOOOOOOOO!" 

His Girlish scream echoed through the park. "Help!"

Greg ran forward and tried to pry Sara off of Grissom, Catherine shook her head and ran after Greg. 

"We're all adults!" Grissom yelped, "I think we can mature about this!" There was a splat and Greg wiped the muck off his face.

There was a shriek and Catherine slipped onto the muddy ground, she was about to retaliate when Nick shouted.

"Guys!" He pointed, "guys _look_!"

The six of them looked to the entrance to their campsite, a small group of people obviously on their way to the bathroom had stopped to gape. The people simply blinked.

"Uh…" Greg said standing up, "well I dunno about you guys but I'm beat!"

"Me too," Sara replied quickly.

"Good night then!" Nick said waving to the crowd.

They all stood up and made their way to their tents.

The group of people stood for a few moments still baffled at exactly what they had just witnessed before moving along to the bathroom.

TBC of course!

****

b. r. c. and raven: don't worry folks, Sara and Catherine enact their revenge! Not sure exactly what it is yet, but they will get them…get them good! Thanks and be sure to let us know what you think, but no flames please!


	7. Waking up is hard to do

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: More silly and insane fluff! Yeah the story's unplausible (is that a word?) but oh well! It's just for a bit of fun, and yes…pretend Jasper, AB Canada is relatively close to Nevada Oh, and we have nothing again Canada or it's people seeing as we're from there. The land up north rocks! Yeah! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! You're all too kind!

Enjoy!

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a camping trip = much hilarity ensuing! (Hopefully).

****

Summary: Our favourite CSI team, decide to go camping in the great Canadian outdoors! 

~*~

Sun creeped in through the wall of the tent, Sara was passed out in her sleeping bag, her hair mussed around her face. She had an arm wrapped around her pillow and her face against the inflatable mattress.

Catherine was sadly not as comfortable, she woke up leaning against the tent, and her sleeping bag was down around her waist so she was bloody freezing. To make matters worse her suitcase was rammed into her corner of the tent at the so her legs were all cramped up. 

"Stupid cheap camping," Catherine grumbled, "in a stupid cheap tent, with stupid cheap bugs, and stupid cheap..." she sat up and opened her suitcase pulling out a pair of sunglasses. She slipped them on and ran a hand through her hair, trying to make it semi-presentable. She yanked on her running shoes, and zipped open the tent. She stuck her head out into the bright morning sunlight. "What is with Canada and its damn freaky weather!" She snapped the air was warm and she crawled out. Zipping it closed behind her.

She wandered over to the picnic table where Grissom was standing.

"Humph." Catherine grunted and Grissom turned to her. 

Catherine Willows was completely out of her element, no hair straightener's, no hot showers, no Starbucks. Grissom quickly poured her a cup of steaming hot instant coffee.

Catherine took the mug and took a sip; she coughed and grabbed the tin of coffee grounds. She pulled it open and used her spoon to dump three more scoops in.

"Good morning Catherine!" Warrick chirped.

Catherine narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Careful there man," Nick warned, "she hasn't had her coffee supplement. Make no sudden movements."

"You're really funny Nick," Catherine said drowning half her coffee in one sip.

"Where's Sara?" Grissom wondered, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Still unconscious," Catherine replied, drinking the rest of her coffee.

Greg was seated at the fire pit, poking at the embers with a stick.

"The fire isn't going to start its self Greggo," Nick said.

"Why the hell do we need a fire?" Catherine asked, "it's like plus 30 out here."

"Camping is not really camping without a fire."

Catherine shrugged and dropped into a chair beside Greg. She closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth of the sun. 

Greg chopped the wood into small pieces, then crumpled newspaper and collected it into a pile in the center of the pit. He set the chopped kindle into a t-pee and set a few larger logs against the smaller ones. He lit the newspaper in three places and waited for it to catch fire. Then over the next ten minutes he added three more large logs until the fire really got going.

"So what's the plan for today?" Warrick wondered, pulling up a lawn chair of his own.

"Hmmm." Nick pondered, "well there's apparently a lake. A pathway from each campsite leads to it." (That's more Michaelon but shhh).

"I didn't think there was a lake in Jasper Park," Grissom said scratching his head.

"Me neither, but apparently there is now!"

"I thought it was just the hot springs," Warrick said.

"Hot springs?" Catherine asked sitting up.

"Yeah, natural Hot Springs."

Hmm, Catherine thought grinning, that sounded like fun. Better than sitting here, waiting to be eaten alive. She slapped her neck, squashing a misquito. "Fantastic," she said dryly, flicking off the offensive bug.

"Well," Grissom sat down, taking another sip of his coffee. "I'm thinking today is a great day to go hiking! It's not raining for one, and then afterwards we can take the Tahoe down to the Hot Springs."

"Sounds like a plan to me,"

The five of them set about to setting up breakfast, cooking the eggs and frying the bacon. Catherine nearly had a fit when a wasp flew past her head.

Three hours later Sara finally emerged from the tent, her hair was pulled back and she looked good and rested. She was holding her toiletry's bag. "Just have to brush my teeth!"

Finally after Sara had eaten and done all the dishes, (since she slept through all of the preparation) they all got ready for their hike.

"It's best to wear layers," Sara said pulling on her Harvard sweatshirt. "Just in case it gets cold."

"You camp much?" Catherine wondered.

Sara shrugged, "not so much anymore, but me and a few friends went almost every summer in University." Sara grinned, "you go camping much?"

"Not if I can help it," Catherine quipped tying her navy-blue windbreaker around her waist.

"It's not so bad," Sara replied, "besides at least this campground has flush toilets, and there's showers too. They might not be steaming hot but they're showers none the less."

An image of a week without showering filled Catherine's mind and she shuddered.

"You ladies ready or what!?!" Greg yelled. 

"Yeah, yeah!" Sara retorted. "Let's go," she said stepping out of the tent. 

TBC of course!

b. r. c. and raven: All right folks, apparently we are playing a good game of make believe in this story! Because now there is a lake right in the middle of Jasper Park, and last time I checked there was no lake in Jasper Park! All though...there is hot springs, but that will have to be later. Oh, didn't mean to make Catherine so high maintenance, I just don't see her as much of a camper. At least not "real" camping.

Anyways, ya'll are being great sports here! So hope you're having as much fun reading as we are writing and if you wish when you review, drop some idears for things that our CSI team can do! All righty? Thanks!


	8. Sara falls and hurts herself

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: More silly and insane fluff! Yeah the story's unplausible (is that a word?) but oh well! It's just for a bit of fun, and yes…pretend Jasper, AB Canada is relatively close to Nevada Oh, and we have nothing again Canada or it's people seeing as we're from there. The land up north rocks! Yeah! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! You're all too kind!

Enjoy!

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a camping trip = much hilarity ensuing! (Hopefully).

****

Summary: Our favourite CSI team, decide to go camping in the great Canadian outdoors! 

~*~

Grissom was having the time of his life, he'd stop every five minutes to examine another leaf another bug, talking the whole way.

Grissom stopped again and Warrick took up the lead, Catherine trudged behind him and Nick then Greg followed. Sara was heading up the rear, taking her own pace. She came to a hill and misplaced her step, she tripped and her shin came down against a large rock.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, wincing.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah," Sara replied, her face flushing. She looked down at the scrape that had started to bleed. 

"I have the first aid kit in the backpack," Grissom said, pulling it off his shoulders.

"You guys want us to wait up!?" Nick shouted.

"No!" Sara replied, "I'm okay!"

Grissom took Sara's hand and helped her to her feet. Sara limped over to a fallen log and sat down. Grissom opened the kit and took out the bag of cotton balls the peroxide and Band Aids. 

He poured the rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball and gently took Sara's calf in his left hand. He dabbed the disinfectant against the gash, Sara suddenly felt the sharp pain and jumped.

The peroxide bubbled and Sara gritted her teeth, Grissom looked up at her and grinned. He leaned down and blew gently on her shin, Sara's eyes flew open and a heat flushed up her neck.

Grissom tore open the bandage and pulled it on over the scrape. "Better?"

Sara nodded, "_yes_," she replied, her voice thick. "Uh," she cleared her throat. "I mean, fine. Yes, thanks." She stood up, "let's go!" Grissom furrowed his brow and Sara quickly made her way down the trail.

****

End AN: With "her voice thick" think, "_yes Greg?"_ From 'A Very Brady Sequel".

TBC of course!


	9. Hit me with your big behind!

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: More silly and insane fluff! Yeah the story's unplausible (is that a word?) but oh well! It's just for a bit of fun, and yes…pretend Jasper, AB Canada is relatively close to Nevada Oh, and we have nothing again Canada or it's people seeing as we're from there. The land up north rocks! Yeah! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! You're all too kind!

Enjoy!

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a camping trip = much hilarity ensuing! (Hopefully).

****

Summary: Our favourite CSI team, decide to go camping in the great Canadian outdoors! 

~*~

The day ended with excellent results, no deaths, no unsolved murders or crimes to investigate, Grissom got a chance to carefully and excitedly scour the large population of insects (the initial plan of the "field trip") as well… It was a perfect day of sunshine bumps and bruises and cute fluffy bunnies. It was apparent although that Greg was still overreacting from his run in with Skippy, and his traumatized smart sarcastic brain was still overreacting causing him to pass out promptly upon seeing George the Thumper-ish cute little rabbit. Upon waking Greg up they decided to relieve their aches and pains they wouldn't sit around the fire, **no** they would trek up to Miette Hot Springs to enjoy the pleasant star filled skies, mountain style. It was a large change from the Neon skies of good ol'e Las Vegas, Nevada- and the gang was exciting to soak in the naturally heated waters supplied by good old Mother Nature. 

They piled into the SUV and eagerly looked forward to the drive up the twisty two-lane road to the ever so beeautiful hot springs. The sun was going down and Greg was highly anticipating the place not allowing squirrels into its premises. In the drivers seat was Warrick who was being a radio nazi not letting anyone change the station from his ever so important news at eight.

"Common Wick man! WE are camping now there is no need to worry about the news." Grissom taunted.

"Turn it to a REAL station, Wick… Please!!!" Catherine pleaded, twenty minutes of droning news people was enough for her. She didn't like that Peter Mansbridge. 

It was Greg that had the guts to touch the radio… **button**. This sudden act of genius caused Warrick to take his attention away from his driving. He swerved into the middle of the road, nearly taking out the nice little dear. Letting out a womanly scream Warrick tried desperately to retain control of the vehicle.

"The news almost got us killed!"

"_Greg_ almost got us killed," Warrick cried profusely. Sniffling Warrick continued, "All I wanted to do was listen to the news."

"_And now on 100.4692 AM Baby One More Time_," the anouncer announced and everyone screamed and jumped to change the station.

"Change it… do it! Do it now," Sara screamed from beside Grissom. Greg was all smiles and singing along with his favourite girl. 

Then… out of nowhere…

"Hit me with your big behind!"

Sara sat dumb faced, and Catherine slowly turned around her mouth agape. 

"Grissom?" Nick squeaked, "was that you?"

Grissom sat red faced.

"That's not the words," Greg said smugly. 

More than ever our dear beloved entomologist felt like crawling into a nice large hole of doom… with bugs of course.

Warrick continued driving up the mountain, focusing intently on the road ahead, "I'm not even going to ask." 

TBC of course!

****

End AN: We love you Peter! WOOHOO! That's right, Peter Mansbridge is the champ, only a select few get the honor to be mentioned in _our _stories.


	10. Hot Springs and Speedo's of DOOM

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: More silly and insane fluff! Yeah the story's unplausible (is that a word?) but oh well! It's just for a bit of fun, and yes…pretend Jasper, AB Canada is relatively close to Nevada Oh, and we have nothing again Canada or it's people seeing as we're from there. The land up north rocks! Yeah! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! You're all too kind! And also, there's some Speedo action in this story! Muahahaha! Beware of the therapy inducing mental pictures!

Enjoy!

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a camping trip = much hilarity ensuing! (Hopefully).

****

Summary: Our favourite CSI team, decide to go camping in the great Canadian outdoors! 

~*~

Upon arriving paying their good ol'e two dollars and changing into their bathing suits the gang rushed out to the warm tub of hot. But… someone was missing, who was it and why?!?

It was Warrick, "Guys? I feel uncomfortable and ever so naked."

"Common, it's not that bad, it's a bathing suit," Sara said unknowing of what was to come.

"Really? You won't laugh?"

"We promise, no one will laugh, we love you Warrick," the gang shouted in unison.

"All right, if you say so," Warrick said timidly. He walked out, a beach towel wrapped around his waist. 

Thinking he was cool Greg ran up and ripped the towel off and thus he was exposed to the horror ! the HORROR of the BLUE SPEEDOOOOO

In under shock and bug eye he let out an odd girlish sound and stumbled backwards into the pool. Their laughter echoed through the mountains. 

Greg surfaced from the depths of the kiddy pool the girl next to him was crying, "You hit my face," she clutched her face, as she looked around the pool and the crazy Canadians who sat open mouthed, "HE HIT my FACE!!!" 

Her friend shook her head, "You hit her face!!!"

His lower lip trembling Greg apologized profusely.

Finally tearing their eyes away from the ever so present Speedo their laughter finally died down as they settled into the nice warm spring of hot. 

"This is what I'm talking about," Nick sighed, sitting back in the deliciously hot pool.

Warrick sat in the opposite end of the pool in a corner. He glared at them all in turn.

Of course, first they had to take away his news –_then _they had to laugh at him! Laugh at him! It was enough to make him cry.

"Warrick," Sara coaxed, "come on, it was a joke."

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were wearing a Speedo?" Greg replied, floating by.

"Don't worry War," Catherine said, "Griss here has got a pink Speedo."

Nick made a face, "well…mines green, but whatever floats your boat man!"

They all sat around for a bit more, not really doing much, relishing in the fact that they didn't _have_ to do anything.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you," Sara pushed herself out of the hot pool, "but I'm ready for the cold pool." The rest of the gang dashed out with her. 

Catherine delicately dipped her big toe into the water. "That's really cold."

"That's why they call it the cold pool," Nick retorted, he pretended to cough and one armed Catherine into the freezing cold water.

She opened her mouth, but no sound would come out. She jumped up and down, gritting her teeth.

Just then Grissom walked out of the man's change room.

He saw the others by the cold pool, he walked over, well Catherine appeared to be having a good time, she was jumping around with happiness.

"Coming through!" Grissom yelled.

"Noooo!" Sara cried out, but it was too late.

Catherine finally found her voice and screamed, "THAT'S—" Just as Grissom cannonballed in. "—COLD!"

A wave of water rose up and smacked her right in the face.

Grissom surfaced gasping, "Holy mother that's cold!"

Sara shook her head, "I tried to stop you."

"Read the sign!" Greg pointed.

"I didn't _know_ there was a sign!" Grissom yelped.

"Pfft," Warrick teased, "someone doesn't know their "pool safety"." He snickered.

Catherine stood glowering, her mascara ran down her face and she looked very unimpressed.

Nick laughed, "oops?" He offered.

"I think it's time to go," Grissom said through chattering teeth, "this is enough crazy fun for one evening."

TBC of course!


	11. It's a Kodak moment ain't it cute

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: Wow! It's been a while since we've updated! More parts coming right away and thanks again to all who reviewed! Oy, and it's about eight o'clock Jasper time in this story. Not at all sure about what time it would be in Vegas. Ah well, use your imaginations folks! 

Enjoy!

~*~

They all shoved their gear into the back of the SUV and Nick grabbed the keys from Warrick and climbed into the front seat and Greg climbed into the passenger seat.

"You guys are the smallest," Warrick nodded.

"But…" Sara whimpered. 

"I don't want to sit in the middle." Catherine declared folding her arms.

"Fine." Grissom declared, "_I'll_ sit in the middle."

The rest of them climbed in and buckled themselves up, Sara groped for her seat belt holder (that's right, it's called that) and Grissom let out a muffled cry.

"What?" Nick furrowed his brow into the rearview mirror.

Grissom blinked then looked over at Sara. "That was my butt."

Sara realized where her hand was and what she was touching. Her eyes widened and her face turned three shades of red. "Heh, sorry." She rammed her seat belt closed and inched away from Grissom, so she was pretty much flattened against the door.

"Hey guys!" Greg said happily reaching for the radio knob, "how about we see—"

"No!" Everyone else shouted in reply.

Greg sat back in his seat, "okay then." 

So it was decided, they would ride back to the campground in silence. Well…except for Greg's humming. That was until Warrick smacked him upside the head.

Fifteen minutes later Nick pulled the SUV into the campsite.

"Okay guys we're…" Nick's voice drifted off.

The four CSI who were crammed in the backseat had all fallen asleep. Warrick was passed out on Catherine's shoulder and Catherine was snoring softly on Grissom's. Grissom had put his arms behind his two favourite night shift girls to give himself some more room. Now he too was fast asleep, his neck at an uncomfortable looking angle.

Sara, who apparently forgot her previous humiliation was resting her cheek on Grissom's other shoulder.

"Awww," Greg cooed, "it's so cute."

"Hey," Nick dropped his voice into a whisper, "isn't there a camera in the glove compartment?"

"Isn't it for emergencies?" Greg made a face, "nevermind." He opened the glove compartment. "This is too good," he tore open the package.

"Ssh," Nick hissed, "don't wake 'em up."

As Greg waited for the flash to load he had an immense feeling of impending doom. "You realize we're dead right?"

Nick grinned, "oh yeah."

Greg snapped the picture and Catherine started awake. "Wha? Wha was that?"

Greg and Nick were both trying (albeit failing miserably) to look innocent.

Catherine narrowed her eyes, "hey…is that a camera?"

"Nope." Nick replied.

Catherine's eyes were still narrowed.

"It was a Kodak moment okay? We couldn't help ourselves."

"What was a Kodak moment?" Sara blinked away, "Greg…"

"Sara."

"Is that a camera?"

"Nope."

"Why is everyone talking." Grissom grumbled, his hair was all mussed and he pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. He then saw the disposable Camera. "Greg, if that's what I think it is—"

"I know," Greg replied, "it'll be painful and they wont find a body."

Grissom nodded, "smart boy." 

b. r. c. and raven: So this wasn't absurdly hilarious. OH well! Just wait! *Muaah* Oh and pertend it's a really small SUV! 

TBC of course!

Let us know what you think! But no flames please.


	12. What is THAT and moving this story right...

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: Wow! It's been a while since we've updated! More parts coming right away and thanks again to all who reviewed! Oy, and it's about eight o'clock Jasper time in this story. Not at all sure about what time it would be in Vegas. Ah well, use your imaginations folks! 

Enjoy!

~*~

"What. Is. That."

"It's fried granola!" Sara replied happily.

"Fried what now?" Greg replied.

"Gra-no-la," Sara said slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

"Who eats fried granola on a camping trip!?" Greg exclaimed.

"I do," Sara replied, "besides, it's not done. I still have to add the peanut butter and the honey. It is the ladies night to cook Greg, that means we cook what we want to eat. Cath's cutting up some veggies and dip."

"Is this your revenge for that stupid little Joe Alberta trick?"

"No," Sarah replied, "there's still hot dogs left, make one and eat it if you don't want friend granola. Have you even tried it?"

"Something smells excellent," Grissom declared.

Sara brightened, "see?" She looked at Grissom, "thank you."

Grissom furrowed his brow in his own Grissom way, "you're welcome…I think."

Sara turned back to cooking her tasty granola and scooped a large hunk of peanut butter into the pan. It sizzled and popped, and then Sarah added the honey.

"All righty," she said pulling the frying pan off the grill.

Greg sat staring at his plate of fried Granola as if it were Skippy the squirrel himself ready to bite his face off. 

"What's up for tomorrow?" Nick wondered.

"I was thinking," Grissom replied, "we could go to town."

"What? And play tourist?" Warrick wondered.

"That sounds fun," Sara agreed.

"I've heard the shopping's great (if not expensive), and I told Lindsay I'd get her some souvenirs."

"Sounds like a plan then," Nick nodded his head. He turned and looked at Greg, "what's the matter with him?"

Catherine motioned to her plate, "hippie food."

"Ah."

*holds up sign that say's later that night* Because this story is getting stuck and I wanna move it along!

The stars were beautiful…but that massive swarm of mosquito's sure wasn't. The loud buzzing was starting to give Grissom the heebie jeebies. See…it was a mighty big swarm. 

He sighed and looked back into the sky. The night was warm, and earlier that afternoon they had gone for a walk down by the beach. Which was difficult, considering Greg thought Skippy was out with a hit on him.

"I'm a marked man."

"It's a squirrel," Warrick replied.

That made no nevermind to Greg…that squirrel had a taste for human flesh and soon would be back for more!

Grissom suddenly got an odd idea, an idea that came right out of no where. He stood up, and glanced around the camp ground, Nick Greg and Sara were gathered around the campfire and Cath was at the bathroom. Warrick was busy getting some Jiffy Pop.

He slipped away, snagging his towel from the clothes line.

Ooh a cliff hanger of sorts!

GEEK LOVE RULES! Anyways! Hopefully this was somewhat amusing for you.Thanks so much for all the kindly reviews and remember to review and let us know what you think, but no flames. 


	13. Noo doobt aboot it, eh?

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: Wow! It's been a while since we've updated! More parts coming right away and thanks again to all who reviewed! Oy, and it's about 11:30 PM in Jasper in this chapter. Not at all sure about what time it would be in Vegas. Ah well, use your imaginations folks! 

Enjoy!

~*~

"It's a nice night." Sara observed.

"Yeah," Nick replied, "not too cold either eh?"

Sara shot Nick a look, "_What _did you say?"

Nick looked confused, "not too cold either…"

"You said something else too!"

Nick was looking at Sara as if she were on crack.

"You did! You said 'eh'!"

"I said _which_?"

" 'Eh', you said 'eh'."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, I heard you when you were talking aboot—" Sara clamped a hand over her mouth and Nick snickered.

"About, eh?"

A loud snort escaped Sara's lips and soon the two young CSI's were nearly hysterical.

Catherine who'd just made it back to the campsite heard the loud laughter. She was about to ask what they'd both been smoking when she realized Sara was laughing—really laughing.

Not her usual soft laugh, or the polite chortle she forced from her lips on occasion but a loud-gasping-knee slapping-ab working-guffaw. 

Nick was bent over, trying to smother his own laughter. Suddenly a billow of smoke flew right in his face and Nick sat up quickly, but he'd pushed off to hard and fell backwards landing on the ground with a thwump.

Sara managed to pull herself together enough to ask, "you okay?"

Nick was fine, and laughing even harder.

Catherine simply shook her head, then saw the towels flutter on the line and she got an idea.

A most excellent idea.

GEEK LOVE RULES! Anyways! Hopefully this was somewhat amusing for you. Thanks so much for all the kindly reviews and remember to review and let us know what you think, but no flames. 


	14. It seemed like a good idea at the time

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

Enjoy! 

~*~

Sara was all laughed out, in fact she figured she was good for a year. Now she was hot and pushed her hair back from her face.

'All I need is a swim' Sara thought to herself. She walked across the campsite to where the clothes line was tied to two large trees.

She saw the towels on the line, but only her bathing suit bottoms, where was the top?

Sara saw it lying on the ground in the dirt. Apparently she hadn't clothes pinned it properly, also it must not have been completely dry because there was a film of dirt encrusted on the inside of her tankini top.

"Super," she said dryly. 'Well, there's no reason you still can't swimming.' She yanked her towel off the line.

Greg himself had left right after Catherine. He trudged through the woods on an old beaten trail. After about a five minute walk he saw the lake rippling invitingly through the tree's in front of him. There wasn't much of a beach but the lake was clear and calm.

Nick and Warrick—for reasons unbeknownst to them (and everyone else) had decided it was an ideal night for a swim!

All by fate they had taken different paths to the lake, but soon the girls right for revenge would be upon them.

*Cue maniacal laughter*

****

b. r. c. and raven: the gist of the whole skinning dipping thing is that they all go different ways but arrive basically at the same time. Except for Grissom…but maybe he just got lost. Also, its still about 11:30PM.

Remember to review and let us know what you think, but no flames. 


	15. Revenge and strategically placed rocks M...

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: The last chapter was very short! This one shall be longer.

Enjoy! 

~*~

The night was cool on Sara's skin and the breeze lifted her hair from her shoulders. She smacked her arm and flicked off the dead mosquito.

She edged into the water. Sara had never been skinny dipping before, except in the bathtub. 

There was a splash and she froze, she waited a few moments but there was silence. Just as she was about to let out the breath she'd been holding something surfaced right in front of her.

"BAH!" Sara screamed, she turned and ran splashing away. Something crashed out of the woods and made a mad dash for the water, all Sara saw was a flash of pink.

"BAH!" Catherine screamed, covering her eyes. She'd just seen something she never needed to see, something that would leave her deeply scarred for life.

"GREG!" Sara screamed.

"Bah!" Greg yelped.

"Bah!" Sara shrieked in reply.

"BAH!" Catherine shouted again.

"Catherine?" Sara asked.

"Sara?"

The two women turned to Greg.

"Greg!?"

"Greg?" Another male voice asked.

"BAAAAAAAAAAH!" All three of them exclaimed.

"GRISSOM!?!"

His name resonated through the mountains. A flock of birds flew form a pine tree and a dog barked in the distance.

"Bah!" Grissom yelled, but thankfully he was standing behind a rock. A rock that happened to be strategically placed.

"Bah!"

"Bah!"

"Bah!"

"Bah!"

"**STOP**!" Warrick yelled.

The only sound was that of the crickets chirping in the bush.

"We're all mature adults here," Warrick reasoned. "It's fine, we'll just get dressed, go back to the campsite and never ever speak of this again."

Everyone pondered that one for a few moments.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Sounds like a plan."

"We'll just turn around while the others get dressed." Nick nodded, "ladies first."

When Catherine and Sara were sure that no one was peaking they dashed out of the water. Catherine yanked her pants on backwards and Sara pulled her top on inside out.

"Hey," Cath suddenly whispered, "Sara."

"Uh…" Sara replied, not sure why they were whispering. "Yeah?"

Cath pointed and Sara looked down. A pile of clothes…Nick's clothes lay at their feet.

"You know what they say," Catherine grinned, "payback's a bitch." Catherine scooped Nick's clothes into her hands and Sara spotted Greg's a few meters away. 

They both gathered all the clothes they dared—"I'm _not_ touching that."

"Fine just grab what you can."—and Sara dashed off for a head start.

"Uh, well…we're done now, so, uh…bye then!" Catherine sprinted off after Sara.

"Took them long enough." Greg muttered.

"You go for it Griss."

Grissom nodded and turned to where he'd left his clothes.

They weren't there. When he looked to see if maybe he was mistaken he realized there were _no_ clothes!

"Guys…"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to believe this but I think we've been had."

"Sorry?"

"Our clothes are well, gone."

"Ha, Ha" Nick retorted. "Real funny Grissom."

"I'm afraid I'm not kidding, though…I wish I were."

"You mean—"

"—they took—"

"OUR CLOTHES!?!" The four men screamed in unison.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Remember to review and let us know what you think, but no flames. 


	16. The girls have good laugh

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: The last chapter was very short! This one shall be longer.

Enjoy! 

~*~

Sara was laughing so hard she could barely run, and Catherine was stumbling behind her giggling all the way.

The two of them burst into the campground Catherine dropped the clothes in a heap and rested her hands on her knees.

Sara was trying to open Greg's tent but it was hard with tears streaming down her cheeks. She finally managed to tug the zipper open, she dropped the clothes onto the sleeping bags and fell against a sleeping bag that smelt like Nick. She wiped her hand across her cheeks and wondered how the guys were doing back at the lake with nothing but a pair of gaunch and Grissom's navy knit sweater.

Catherine was still trying to breath and finally her and Sara managed to pull themselves together. 

Sara got out of Nick and Greg's tent, closing the zipper behind her.

"Oh man," Catherine giggled, "that was too good!"

"You're the master Catherine," Sara brushed her hair back from her heated face. "Did you see their faces?"

"I saw a little more than their faces." Catherine stated simply, which of course set them off all over again.

"Well we really should go to bed," Sara decided, "let the men have whatever shred of dignity they may have left."

Catherine agreed and the two gathered their toiletry's together and made their way to the bathroom.

****

b. r. c. and raven: There you have it! The ladies got their revenge…and oh what a sweet one it was! This is another short one, but that's all right! Thanks again to our all our reviewers, you're all too kind!

Remember to review and let us know what you think, but no flames. 


	17. You're a bad man!

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: Finally the summer is here! This shall be completed! Sorry for the wait!

Enjoy! 

~*~

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh." Catherine groaned. For sleeping on a thin slab of foam she'd gotten a pretty decent sleep, despite the fact she woke up around four am to find Sara had stolen her pillow. 

Catherine had gave Sara a sharp poke and snatched her pillow back, Sara of course was not bothered in the least, she simply burrowed deeper into her sleeping bag, stuck her face into her own pillow and muttered something that sounded vaguely like "issom".

Catherine looked over at the younger CSI who was sleeping soundly. 

Catherine grabbed her sunglasses from the side pocket of her suit case unzipped the door to the tent and got out. It was a little chilly but the sun was peeking through the clouds, promising another beautiful day.

All the guys were awake and Grissom had again taken up his post by the stove making a fresh extra strong pot of coffee. Grissom was pouring himself a cup and when he saw Catherine he didn't even have to ask. 

He simply poured another cup and handed it to her.

"Mmm," she said taking a swig of the burning bitter liquid. "So," she said a few moments later. "We playing tourist today?"

That indeed they were, Grissom had brought a flashy blue Hawaiian shirt and a pair of khaki shorts especially for this occasion.

"Very nice," Warrick commented as Grissom stepped out the tent, now changed.

"Yo," Nick shook Sara and Catherine's tent, "Sidle, let's go."

He heard some unintelligible mutterings from inside.

"Sara," He called, "Sa-ra," he sighed and unzipped the flap.

Sara was sprawled across the mattress, her hair was a tangled mess and she was clutching Catherine's pillow in a death grip. Nick nudged her with his foot, "wakey, wakey."

"Hmm?" Sara grunted, she sat up and it took a moment for Nick's face to come into focus, she flopped back down, "I don't wanna."

"Nick!" Warrick called.

"Coming," Nick called over his shoulder. He looked down at Sara and shook his head. "You know…I don't want to do this." He stepped inside and it took Sara's mind a few moments to process the noise coming out of Nick's mouth.

"Do what?" Sara asked just as Nick pounced on her. (hmm…that's an interesting thought) He pinched her sides and Sara sat up, she tried to get away. 

"Stop! Stop!" Sara yelped, "Nick I mean it stop!" Nick peered down at her scowling _awake_ face.

"Okay," he smiled.

"You're a bad man," Sara pouted.

"You love it," Nick replied getting to his feet. He turned to the rest of the CSI's and smiled, "she'll be right out."

The drive to town was short and the group stopped for a cup of coffee (or six) at a nifty little café. Then they set off to spend the better part of the day playing exactly what they were—tourists.

****

b. r. c. and raven: I think we'll dance on both ships right now, just to keep all the customers satisfied! Thanks again to all those who reviewed, you're too kind!

Remember to review and let us know what you think, but no flames. 


	18. Everyone wants a psychotic moose Tshirt!

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: Finally the summer is here! This shall be completed! Sorry for the wait! Thanks again to all those who reviewed, you're too kind!

Enjoy! 

~*~

"Get closer, come on you guys, no closer. Greg, get your hand away from Warrick's head." Catherine glared at him from behind the camera, "okay kids let's smile." Catherine sighed, "Gil."

"What?" Grissom asked innocently, he had his arm wrapped around Sara's shoulders and she was grinning at the camera.

"I said smile, we're having fun here."

Grissom blinked but complied. He turned up his lips showing a lot of teeth in what looked like more of a grimace than a smile. 

"You know what, don't smile."

"Can we take the picture?" Sara asked still smiling, "my face hurts."

"And how." Nick agreed.

"Okay, okay. One…two…three." Catherine snapped the picture.

The streets of downtown Jasper were swarming with people, like usual in the summertime. There were gift stores and restaurants a plenty, Warrick had disappeared into a gift shop and came out moments later with a big grin on his face.

"What did you get?" Catherine wondered.

Warrick opened his light jacket, displaying a white T shirt with a large rather pissed off looking moose screen printed across the front. Jasper, AB Canada was embroidered along the bottom.

Catherine made a face, "that's…really…special there Rick."

"Don't listen to Catherine," Nick said, "she's just jealous."

"Oh yes, I'm really jealous of Warrick's psychotic moose shirt."

"Who doesn't want a moose shirt?" Warrick retorted.

"I know I sure do," Nick replied.

"Me too." Greg nodded.

Sara who had been looking at postcards came over, holding four in her hand. She saw Warrick's T-shirt and grinned. "Wicked shirt man."

"See? What did I tell you Cath."

"Shut up," Catherine snapped good naturedly. 

"Hey Greg," Sara said, tucking her other postcards into her coat pocket. "I got you something."

"Really?" Greg wondered, "what?"

Sara handed him a postcard, Greg turned it over. He looked up at Sara.

"You're hilarious."

"I thought so," Sara retorted cheekily. 

Greg parted his lips in a fake smile just as Grissom walked over waving a pamphlet about.

"What's up Griss?"

Grissom had a twinkle in his eyes.

"White water rafting."

Remember to review and let us know what you think, but no flames. 


	19. Swirling whirpools of DOOM!

Camping 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: Finally the summer is here! This shall be completed! Sorry for the wait! Thanks again to all those who reviewed, you're too kind! Oh and this story is not in any way meant to be offensive to anyone! It's just silly fluffy fun!

Enjoy! 

"Does anyone else have a really, really bad feeling about this?"

"About white water rafting?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah…" Sara said slowly.

"It won't be that bad… we all may die, hit jagged rocks or be sucked into evil whirlpools of doom?" Greg shrugged.

"Ha," Catherine laughed sarcastically. "Whirlpools of doom Greg?!?"

"It's true," Grissom nodded and said, "Mmmhmmmm, it's true." He was matter of fact, "I saw it on the Discovery channel."

"You believe that crap Grissom?" Sara said in a frightful voice.

He nodded enthusiastically,. "Ya huh!"

""It's ALL propaganda!!"

"You're just paranoid Sara," Warrick hadn't forgotten about the Peter Mansbridge incident.

"It's TRUE, I SWEAR!"

"Nuh UH!" Grissom shook his head vehemently, he didn't want to believe the LIE.

"I saw it on the Space Channel, so it must be true."

"Science Fiction isn't real dear," Catherine said patting Sara's shoulder.

"That's why they call it FICTION!" Greg screamed.

The Canadians waiting in line with the wonderful gang just stared blankly… shaking their heads.

One little Canadian girl put her hands on her hips and let out a disgruntled sigh. "Crazy American tourists!"

Nick turned around with his Valley Girl face on, "Exc-use eh Moi?"

"Cra-zy Amer-ican Tour-ists," she said slowly taunting him.

"Well least I'm not Cana-dian, eh?!"

"Ahilk!"

"Least WE don't have a beaver as our national animal!"

"Well… well," she said angrily. "STUPID HEAD, POOPY AMERICAN!" With that she swiftly using all her little six year old might kicked him in the shin, promptly running away.

"I'll get you yet! COME back and fight like a MAN!!!"

She laughed and stuck her tongue out while she hid behind her mom.

"PUSSY!!!!" He screamed. The little girls mother looked appalled, and just before she was going to lay down the smack Grissom smacked Nick upside the head. 

"Mommy!" The little girl sobbed, she glared at Nick, "you're a BAD MAN!"

Sara cleared her throat and turned to Greg pretending she didn't know Nick…didn't know him at all.

No real American's were insulted in the making of this fan fiction chapter…really. We swear.

****

b. r. c. and Raven: Hahaha Nick most certainly is a bad man! Anywho, please review and let us know what you think but no flames please! 


	20. Skippy's waiting for you! MUAHAHAHA

Camping 
****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: Finally the summer is here! This shall be completed! Sorry for the wait! Thanks again to all those who reviewed, you're too kind! Oh and this story is not in any way meant to be offensive to anyone! It's just silly fluffy fun!

Enjoy! 

The water was icy cold and Catherine didn't like it one bit. "Why does the water have to be soooo cold?" she complained and wailed uncontrollably.

"Be-cauuuse we are in the mountains, helloo!?" Warrick said sarcastically. "It's cold in the mountains… ya know, glaciers… ice… lots of freezing nipply water, it comes with the territory."

Catherine grumbled and glowered as she climbed into the raft. "I never asked to be punished like this," looking up to the bright blue sunny sky she cried out, "Why? Why GOD? WHY????"

"Oh be quiet Cath, it's not that bad, we haven't started moving yet- but when we DO that's when the real fun begins," Greg let out a mechanical laugh and climbed in as well.

While looking at the tossing waves, Sara grabbed Grissom's hand, "Would you save me from the big evil whirl pool of doom if you ever had to?" she asked timidly.

"Nope."

She let go of his hand, "What?" she was hurt. Looking up at his face she realized that he had a grin on his nice adorable face.

"That's a silly question Sara," and with that she smiled back blushing ever so slightly.

"After you," he said quiet enough for only her to hear. The rest of the gang was bickering about the sharp pointy rocks and their impending deaths.

"I think we'd be safer off in the evil whirlpool of doooom than with them," Sara grinned.

Then out of nowhere breaking the touching "moment" Warrick screamed, "Skippy will be waiting for you in the whirl pool!!!! BWHAHAHA"

The only thing that could be heard before they set off down the rapids was Greg's horrified scream and "at least that would be better than running into your MOM"

Catherine wasn't enjoying her little trip to her impending doom against the jagged rocks. Every time she opened her mouth to complain the waves sploshed into her mouth. 

"HAHA," Nick laughed unknowing of the wave that flew over them carrying poor Greg into the icy water. 

Catherine spotted a swirling wave and laughed spitefully, "there's your whirlpool of…" her voice drifted off, "Greg?" She furrowed her brow, "uh…Greg?"

"HEEEEELP MEEEEEEE!!!!!" Greg screamed.

"Just stay calm," the guide said in his deep booming guide like voice (you know what im speaking of).

Greg tried to remember to take deep breaths, but he'd watched too much Real TV and those swirling whirlpools of doom weren't looking so funny now.

__

Maybe I could drift to shore… He pondered just as he heard a chattering. "What the…" he murmured, suddenly seeing the demonic squirrel of all his nightmares! _Or perhaps not_.

"Greg! Greg take my hand!"

"Ma'am, this isn't Hollywood! Sit down in the boat, ma'am—"

But sadly Catherine herself toppled out of the boat and into the frigid waters. The guide spoke quickly into his walky-talky informing the first aid station that two people had fallen into the rapids.

The two CSI's swirled and screamed and until the male guide snagged Greg's life jacket and hauled him up into the boat.

"CATHERINE!" Warrick yelled, "NOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo!!!"

The female guide (yes…she materialized out of nowhere) took care of Greg whilst the other guide, steered the raft towards Catherine.

So this was how she was going to die, floating down a freezing cold— "oomph," she grunted as she bumped into a large rock. Sure it was slippery and covered in all sorts of slimy things she didn't want to think about, but she held onto that rock for dear life. Until she too was hauled up into the raft.

"I wanna go home," she whimpered as the female guide quickly checked her out.

The guide spoke quickly into his walky-talky and they floated away to the end of the rapids.

****

b. r. c. and Raven: This is just getting more crazy as it goes! Shall be a while until our next update but keep a look out! Remember to review and tell us what you think, but no flames please! Have a good summer! 


	21. Frothy hot Chocolate of Goodness

Camping 
****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: Oh Geeze…it's almost done. *sniffle* Anyway, yes…this is fiction because obviously they wouldn't get vacation that long! Thanks for coming along for the ride…read on and enjoy! 

Once they returned from their impending doom of horror Grissom decided that it'd be best if the gang had a quiet early night. Greg, almost in tears, with his near run in with Skippy decided it best to go directly to sleep. Everyone had a long fitful day, as Catherine was still pulling twigs and a weed like substance from her hair and Nick was still fuming about his run in with his arch nemesis...

Grissom wasn't too tired himself, so he decided to make fire, roast a few marshmallows. They had to go back to Vegas in two days and Grissom wanted to make the best of his vacation. It might be his last for a long, long, LONG time.

By the time things had settled down and tent zippers were zipped it seemed that only Sara and Grissom were the only ones left out around the fire. They sat quietly listening to the crackle and basking in the warmth . Both unsure who should say something first

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Grissom asked slowly almost afraid to look at the warm and ruffled Sara who was wrapped up in a thick college sweater and wool blanket. 

Half asleep she smiled, "I'll love some Gris."

Almost blinded by the impending mountainous darkness, Grissom fumbled relentlessly for the chocolate of hot… finding it he continued grumbling underneath his breath as he searched for the surprise. Turning to the plugged in cooler he finally found what he was looking for…

"Mmmmmm" Sara said smiling at Grissom, "Chocolate of hot, my favorite beverage."

"I'm glad that you like it," Grissom replied in turn. "It is a nice pick me up after a long long day."

"A long day of never-ending doom." Sara corrected as her smile grew wider. "Especially since I don't know how we would explain to the people upstairs how we almost lost two of our top scientists on a bug adventure in Canada to a vicious whirlpool of death." 

Grissom looked down to his dirty runner laughing slightly (Gasp Grissom not immaculately clean?!?)

"I hope that you've had fun during the trip," he said slowly.

"Of course I have, I don't think I've had this much fun in years."

At that moment- in a total unpredictable fashion the Canadian wind picked up and made the cool night air even colder. In a total predictable manner Sara heaved her self up out of her chair with a grunt and dragged it closer to the fire and closer to Grissom. 

"So," Sara said slowly, shivering even near the fire. "What is the surprise?"

Grissom let out a boyish grin. He knew that Sara would love his surprise, and at that moment he pulled a tub of cool whip from under his lawn chair, "ta da"

Sara's eyes lit up, "Grissom…" she was awestruck. "Wow! How did you know?"

He shrugged, "I just knew."

With that she gave him "the look" and then girlishly threw open the tub of luscious cool of whip dumping half of it into her piping hot cup of chocolatey goodness**.**

Clutching the cup even tighter a nipply wind blew against them causing Sara to move in closer to the fire taking her free arm and wrapping it around Grissom's arm, pulling him close to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly.

"Keeping warm, silly. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Through the wind and the fire light Grissom realized that Sara had a massive bit of froth on her upper lip.

Grissom let out a snort.

"What?" Sara asked clueless. She furrowed her brow, and shifted her eyes.

"You've got something on your face" he pointed to his own face making graphic gestures.

Sara wiped her chin and everywhere else except her upper lip.

"You missed it," he giggled obviously having a grand ol'e time.

"Wha?" the bit her lip, "Then could you get it for me?"

Leaning in, he was sly as a fox and instead of doing what was expected Grissom kissed Sara full on the lips pulling her closer by wrapping his hands behind her head at the nape of her neck. She didn't object at all and wrapped her wool blanket around his shoulders to shield both of them from the cold.

****

b. r. c. and Raven: Isn't it so romantical!? *wipes a tear from her eye* Review and let us know what you think—non G/S'ers and all but no flames!


	22. Nick's going to do WHAT with Catherine?

Camping 
****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: We own it not, no infringement is intended.

****

AN: Oh Geeze…it's almost done. *sniffle* Anyway, yes…this is fiction because obviously they wouldn't get vacation that long! Thanks for coming along for the ride…read on and enjoy! 

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's about damn time."

Catherine was struggling with the zipper to her tent, just when she finally opened it Greg grabbed a rock and threw it right in her face.

"What the—?" Catherine demanded and Greg made wild hand gestures for her to be quiet. Catherine gave him a perplexed look. Then she looked over and Nick and Warrick, giving them the same bamboozled brow furrowed look, she only wanted to go to the bathroom.

Nick coughed and motioned Catherine over. Catherine sighed and climbed out of her tent, crawling over to where the other's were standing.

"What the hell is going on?" Catherine demanded, "it's two thirty in the morning and I really have to—"

Warrick silenced her with a finger to her lips.

Greg began to giggle, and Nick smacked him.

She jostled Nick out of the way to get a better look.

Catherine peered around the tent to the fire, she turned back, "are they doing what I think they're doing?"

The four of them burst out into sniggers and muffled snorts.

Sara broke away, and narrowed her eyes. "Do you hear that?"

Grissom hadn't heard a damn thing, the only thing he was aware of was Sara and her lips. 

"No," he replied in a slightly dazed voice, he leaned back in and Sara pressed her palm against his chest.

"Listen," she looked at him then gestured her head in the direction of the other tents. She rolled her eyes, "stop pouting."

All of a sudden they heard Nick's unmistakable guffaw and the other's shushing him loudly.

Sara shook her head, suddenly she had an idea.

"Shut up!" Catherine hissed but it only made Nick laugh harder.

"They'll hear us."

Grissom rose an eyebrow, Sara stood up and took Grissom's hand and they crossed into the woods.

Catherine peered around the tents again, "they're gone."

"What?"

"They're not there."

"What do you mean they're not there."

"I mean they're not there," Catherine retorted.

"Where could they go?"

"Where do you think?" Warrick asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Catherine, I'm sleeping with you tonight," Nick declared. Then he realized the connotation of his words, "or rather, in the same tent." His face turned a shade of ripe tomatoe and it set them off all over again.

Sara grinned at Grissom, this was going to be good.

Her and Grissom crept through the forest, sneaking up behind the three other CSI's and one Lab rat. Grissom stepped on a twig and it snapped.

"What was that?"

"Old Joe."

"Shut up you!"

"Seriously though…where did they go?"

"They're probably right behind us ready to scare the—"

"BOO!" Sara screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AIIEEEEE!" Catherine, Greg, Nick and Warrick screamed in horror.

"That'll teach you," Sara laughed.

"Perverts," Grissom nodded.

Catherine looked stricken, "Gil…don't ever say that again."

"So," Greg asked innocently, "when's the wedding?"

"I'd better be best man," Warrick declared.

"Me too." Nick nodded.

"You don't have two best mans."

"Why not?"

"Because you just _don't_."

"Well maybe—"

"Guys!" Grissom yelled. "It's great to know that we're all mature grown ups here."

"I don't know…" Catherine mused, "I think a July wedding might be nice."

"I think it's time we all go to bed." Grissom nodded, "we have to get home tomorrow and it's going to be a long day."

"I don't want to go."

"Me neither."

"Think if we stayed here they'd miss us much?"

Everyone got to their feet and grumbled into their own tents.

"So." Catherine said a few moments after Sara settled into her sleeping bag.

"So?" Sara replied innocently.

"Oh, don't even give me that," Catherine rolled onto her stomach, "woman to woman."

Sara rolled her eyes and leaned over to whisper in Catherine's ear.

"You mean to tell me, he made the first move?"

"I am."

"Really."

"He did."

"Wow…never figured he had it in him." Catherine giggled into her pillow, for some reason she was giggling a lot. The cold water must have gone to her head. "So what are you going to do back home?"

That was a good question…a good question indeed.

"I don't know, take it one step at a time?"

Catherine took it at that, and the two women rolled over and went to bed.

**b. r. c. and raven:** apparently it was Nick and Griss sharing a tent, just go with it!. Oy! Review and let us know what you think, but no flames! Thanks again to all those who reviewed, you're too kind!


	23. They all have to go home IT'S OVER!

**Authors Note: IT IS FINALLY UPDATED! Muahahaha!**

Camping

Sara opened her eyes, staring up at the roof of the tent. She heard rustling and looked over to see Catherine trying to shove her sleeping bag into its bag. Catherine's suitcase was already packed and sitting on the foamy.

Sara sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I wonder they'll miss us back in Vegas if we never come back." She climbed out of her suitcase, and heard the sound of Nick and Grissom talking.

_Grissom_, the events from the night before suddenly came back to her and her face flushed. Sara unzipped her suitcase hastily, turning away from Catherine so that the older CSI couldn't see her blushing.

Sara, blushing!

_You've got it bad_, she realized, as she pushed the contents of her suitcase around, she changed quickly into a pair of shorts and a tank top, she put her pajamas inside the bag and zipped it shut. Then she rolled her sleeping bag up tightly, thankfully she didn't have to struggle with a bag like Catherine did.

"Stupid. Piece." Cath grunted, as she punched at her sleeping bag. She glared at it, and Sara smirked.

"You tell that sleeping bag," she said.

Catherine held out the bag to Sara, "maybe if we both did it," Sara took hold of the bag, "you push and I'll pull." They both wrestled with the green sleeping bag, and loud grunts and cussing could be heard from inside the tent.

Nick quirked an eyebrow, "you ladies all right in there?" He asked.

Suddenly he heard a loud whoop of victory, he walked over and unzipped the tent, and he saw Catherine holding her sleeping bag. Both ladies were breathing hard, and Catherine tossed the sleeping bag next to her suitcase.

Finally Catherine and Sara climbed out of the tent. Sara hung back, pretending to look at the little piece of paper attached to the stump that declared what camp site they were in. It said they had to be out by twelve noon. She wasn't ready to go over to the table where Grissom was pouring Catherine a steaming cup of java.

What if he acted like nothing happened? As silly as it was Sara believed they had made a real connection the night before and maybe, finally they could move forward. Sara wasn't asking for forever but she couldn't handle the thought of rejection.

"Hiding?"

Sara looked over at Warrick, who leaned over to unzip the girl's tent.

"I have tent duty," Warrick said by way of explanation as he pulled out Sara and Catherine's suitcases and sleeping bags.

"Hiding from what?" Sara demanded, "I'm not hiding, I'm merely enjoying the view, look at all that… foliage."

"Yeah," Warrick played along, "it's real green." He looked at her pointedly and she shifted from foot to foot.

She _wasn't_ hiding— avoiding the situation maybe but never hiding.

"You're going to have to talk to him eventually," Warrick said, as he began to pull out the pins of the tent.

"I plan to, eventually." Just to prove her point Sara moved a few steps over towards Grissom. _Just play it cool_, she told herself, she set a wide smile on her face and strode over to where Grissom was dealing out the caffeine.

Grissom saw her and dumped a steaming cup of coffee right onto the picnic table.

"Sara." Grissom said.

"Gil." Sara replied.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Grissom put down the coffee pot. He reached out and brushed his fingers across Sara's cheek. She noticed the pink in his cheeks and she felt a smile quirk the corners of her lips.

"Your hair looks good like that," Grissom said.

"Like what?" Greg perked up, "unwashed?" Catherine reached over from where she stood beside Greg and slapped him upside the head.

"I meant up," Grissom said and Sara vowed to wear her hair back in a pony tale more often.

Catherine watched the couple from where she stood beside the dwindling fire, Greg was poking at it with a stick, Nick wouldn't let him restart it, they were leaving soon and it probably wouldn't go over too well if their unattended fire burnt down half the National Park.

Nick ran his hands over his face, the past few days had been some much needed relaxation and now, as he hauled his and Grissom's suitcases over to the SUV he realized how important it was to take breaks like this. To get back into nature, breathe the fresh air, go screaming down a good rapid.

Nick had really appreciated the chance to get to know his team outside of the workplace, and he hoped to soon have that chance again.

"Lindsey would love this," Catherine said to no one in particular.

Greg kept poking at the fire, while occasionally looking over his shoulder. He was so certain he heard chattering, if he never saw a squirrel again it would be too soon. He looked around at his team, knowing that they would all jump at the chance to tell the rest of the lab about Greg's little Rodent Incident.

"Hey," Nick said to Greg, seeing the look of near betrayal on his face. "I don't know about the others but what happens in Jasper stays in Jasper with me."

Greg blinked, and then he smiled, "thanks man."

Catherine smirked, as Greg turned his pleading eyes towards her. She let him squirm for a few moments before she winked.

Warrick was still taking down Sara and Catherine's tent; he tucked everything into the box and closed it up. He looked across the camp site, to where Grissom and Sara were conversing standing close together, both sipping at their coffee. Then he looked over to where Catherine and Greg were laughing.

"Need help?" Nick asked, coming up beside Warrick and the two of them brought the tent and Catherine and Sara's gear over to the SUV.

"I don't want to leave," Sara said.

Grissom smirked, "I remember when you didn't even want to come."

Sara shrugged, "I'm glad that you made me," Sara jostled Grissom with her elbow. "Did you get everything you wanted?"

Grissom looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"I mean the bugs." Sara said quickly, "did you get all the specimens you wanted?"

Grissom nodded, he then looked out towards the road, and he smiled to himself.

Epilogue

&

"I'm not sitting in the back!" Greg declared.

"Well I'm sitting in the front!" Sara declared.

"I'm driving," Catherine said, "and Greg, get in the back or I'll be forced to call the wrath of Skippy upon you and I mean it. We told Brass we would be back by eight tomorrow night and if we don't leave now we won't make it."

Grissom was sitting in the back and Greg climbed in beside him, Nick pushed the seat back before settling into the front with Warrick.

"Okay children," Catherine said, "are we ready to go?"

Sara looked down at the list she held in her hand, they'd gone over the campsite twice, poured dirt over their fire, put all their garbage into the appropriate bear proof receptacles. They had all their sleeping bags and suitcases and tents and coolers crammed into the trunk space. Sara nodded to Catherine.

"We're a go."

Catherine started up the engine and took a deep breath before she shifted the car into drive. She felt sadness pull at her heart as she pulled out of the campsite, heading down the road towards the shack where they would pay for their stay.

They paid the ranger who was sitting in the shack and then she pulled out of the campground and headed towards the highway.

"Hey," Greg spoke up, "how about we turn on the radio?" There was a beat before everyone shouted:

"No!"

**Fini**

**End Note:** _The authors of this fic would like to thank all those who reviewed. It took a damn long time, but it is finally FINISHED. Please drop us a note and let us know what you think. Was it good? Was itbad? Should be sacrificed to Skippy and never seen again? _

_Take care all and have a great summer!_


End file.
